The 40 Drabbles of Angelina and Frederick
by slytherinqt
Summary: The 40 short tales that shaped Fred and Angie's friendship into something more. AngelinaxFred
1. Unpretty

The 40 songfic drabbles of Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley…..

This drabble I decided to write about the way Angelina feels about herself and because I can relate to it….

Currently listening to: Unpretty by TLC

**------------------------------------------------**

**I wish i could tie you up in my shoes**

**Make you feel unpretty too**

**I was told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there**

**The one with the long hair**

**Same old me again today (yeah)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Summer is long and dreading and I desperately dream about going back to Hogwarts…but I'm still stuck here, in this rich snotty neighborhood with Montague and Dame.

Montague doesn't realize how sadistic he is to me.

Always pushing me around, calling me names, does he honestly think that makes me feel good?

No.

It makes me want to rip my face off and buy a new one.

Before I met him, I didn't care much about my looks but he just always seemed to comment on how my hair was thicker, my ass got bigger, my lips were bigger than Daphne's thin pink ones, my skin was too dark, how I was just so tall it was freakish…It all just made me want to scream.

Do you hear it Montague? Do you hear me pleading for you to shut up?

Because that's all I've been asking him to do lately.

He comes over to see Dame's new nimbus and when he see's me walk down the grand staircase immediately he calls out, "Hey ugly!"

I never cry in front of him.

That's because I don't cry at all.

I bleed.

Bleed my pain out until it's lost to me.

Mum found my razor, with the dry blood on it and everything.

But she shakes her head in denial.

My daughter's too young to be a cutter, she thought.

And she doesn't even bother to ask me if it's true.

It's because she doesn't want to be a mother.

She hates playing that role of letting me cry on her shoulder, talking to me about boys and sex, taking me out to shop around Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

Oh no, she'd rather dress me up like a Barbie doll and show me off at another one of her and dad's fancy balls.

I still feel ugly then, too.

Dressed in all that makeup when I'm just a 12 year old.

In a beautiful pink silk dress with a large white bow around the waistline.

Makes me want to gag.

I swear I'd rather stay ugly forever than wear that ghastly garment.

I think everyone can see my ugliness from miles around.

I'm so ugly you-know-who would gasp.

So ugly the Malfoys turn tail when they see me coming.

So ugly my real mother threw me in the trash and the Johnson's adopted me. (Though the Johnson family really is my family, I wouldn't mind if I were adopted.)

Anyways that's just what Montague tells me.

But I guess I'm not that ugly if Fred Weasley talks to me.

Us two are just friends though, even if we are **best friends**, we're still just friends, and of course friends don't mind their friends being ugly because it doesn't matter if there are no romantic relations between the two, right?

Right. That's why I like Fred; he doesn't judge me based on what he sees.

He's been by my side since first year and I have no doubt he'll be there through the rest.

Fred…there's something terribly special about that bloke.

----------------------------------

**My outsides look cool**

**My insides are blue**

**Every time I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

**I've tried different ways**

**But it's all the same**

**At the end of the day**

**I have myself to blame**

**I'm just trippin' **

**-------------------------------------**


	2. Garden of Evil

**Garden of Evil**

_This chapter was one I didn't want to write because it didn't make any sense to me. But it's a drabble; it shouldn't have to make any damn sense with how short it'll be._

**Turn the lights on,**

**Pick me up and carry me away from this**

The summer is going as slow as bloody hell.

I really-and I mean really, want to go back to Hogwarts.

I miss hitting Snape in the back of his head with wads of paper and then turning my head and whistling an innocent little tune like I did nothing wrong.

I miss making faces at McGonagall when she turns her back.

I miss Peeves and his genius sense of fun.

And I especially miss my best friend in the world, besides George and Lee, Angelina Johnson.

Can't wait to get back on that train back to Hoggie-warts.

And start the term off properly with some jokes and a little more mayhem.

Who knows maybe Angie'll even see how much more good-looking I've gotten since last year and she'll realize what she's been missing.

Just kidding, just kidding….

I don't look at her like that, sometimes I like to joke that I do, but for the most part she's just another friendly face.

A special face that I look forward to seeing in a few months.

**So I say, close your eyes,**

**And maybe this time we can do it right,**

**So I say, close your eyes, take your time don't be afraid.**


	3. Bad Day

**Chapter 3-Bad Day**

_**It's been a bad day, another bad day and all I want to do is look at you and know I'm ok.**_

_**-Bad day: Something Corporate**_

__

'_The first day of school and its already gone bad'_, he thinks to himself as he rubs his head which is still sore from the run-in he had with the wall barrier that separates the muggle platform from the magical one. It's the first time he's ever done that and deep down he's trying to stop himself from coming up with the conclusion its because he wasn't focusing on getting past the barrier but getting to see Angelina.

He ignores everything in his head hopping aboard the Hogwarts Express and since he couldn't find Angie, he's decided to just settle for Lee and his brother. _She's a good friend_, he thought,…_but no big deal, really._

Now he's entering into the castle's Great Hall beside George. And still, no sign of Angelina whatsoever.

Its funny how worried about her he is...

He's never felt this strong an urge to see her as now. He shrugs it off. _It's just been a long summer_; he always makes up excuses to think about her or be happy about being in her presence.

When all along he's been containing these ecstatic emotions. Feeling excited, nauseous, and happy, all at the same time because he can't wait to see her face. He knows she's the only one that can turn his bad day around.

_**Above, below, you look and so you say….when I wake up in the morning is it gonna be another ugly day.**_

**Author's Parting Words:**

Some1 has asked if this ties into my other AJxFW FF called: 'It isn't too hard to see we're in HEAVEN' the answer is no. Some parts may be mentioned in my other story, keep word being: MAY. I'm not for sure yet. But other than that I want the two to be different at most costs.

Thank you for reading, I know it's been a helluva long time since I UPDATED but it's only because my computer has decided to be an asshole. Forgive me and my language and hopefully you liked this chap. as much as I did.


	4. Alive

**Chapter 4- Alive**

"_**Stuck in a world, no longer turning, always the girl waiting for somethin', to many days walking round sleepin, open my eyes I'm tired of dreamin'….."**_

_** Alive, By Melissa O'Neil**_

Angelina sat on the marble stairs looking around the large mansion.

She's alone. Her mum was in Hogsmeade showing designs off to Madame Malkin for the spring collection they wanted to get out in stores before next year's spring season. Her father with Lucius Malfoy doing something that involved the department of mysteries. And her brother Dame was probably in his room trying to hide the cigarette buds under his bed and spraying air freshener to cover up the stench.

Her family wasn't a family at all. And that's what kept her bound up like a chained dog.

She had no freedom and it made her want to rebel against this pureblood lifestyle.

No girl in her family except her Aunt Jane played Quidditch because they all deemed it improper and thought that a woman's place usually was in the house cooking, cleaning

Just doing something feminine that girls should do. Like her mother. She knew how much her mother wanted to be an auror. But her grandfather had stopped her from ever living her dream saying that it was too dangerous and that it was a man's task to protect and defend. And now she was designing and making clothes to sell to famous robe shops all over the world.

Nothing was wrong with the way she made her living, except the fact that she had no passion for what she did. And Angelina resented that with all her being.

It didn't matter how rough Quidditch got, Angelina still felt just as alive as ever when she soared through he skies with the quaffle under her arm and the wind whipping in her hair.

Angelina sighed and looked a few feet away out the dark window at the cherry wood, cream-painted broom shed.

A wicked smile formed on her face and she heard footsteps above her head. Dame had probably decided to be his usual lazy self and floo to durmstrang tomorrow or something.

But it wouldn't stop Angelina from going to Hogwarts tonight.

She shrunk her trunks and cases down in size and put them into her messenger purse.

Running outside she alohomora'd the lock and grabbed the fastest stealthiest broom in sight and positioned herself, kicking off the ground and soaring high enough where the muggles would not see her as anything but a dot probably assuming her to be a bird.

Yes, she'd probably arrive in the morning since it was night right now, but any way she'd still reach Hogwarts.

No one would ever again hold her back from living a full life or feeling alive.


	5. Anyone but you

Chapter 5-Anyone but you

**"_In a world that's crushing me you're the only one I see."_**

_**-Anyone but you, Alexz Johnson**_

* * *

"Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred!!" She nearly tackled him when she bumped into his him, knocking both of them down to the earth.

"Merlin, Angie, what is it?" Fred said rising to his feet and wiping the grass stains from his jeans.

Angelina didn't know how to say it so it all came out in a jumble.

"MymumanddadjustowledmeandsaidIcan'tplayquidditch,andIsweartomerlinIbeggedandpleadedforthemtoletmebuttheysaidtheirdecisionwasfinal!! What should I doooo?"She whined.

"So," Fred said slowly. "You're saying your parents won't let you play?"

"Yes, which means Dame( Angelina's older brother)won't let me practice with him or show me tips and if I don't know how to play right I'll be horrible!"

"Haven't you read Quidditch through the ages like seven times?"

"Yes, but I've never actually played with a whole team." She looked on the verge of tears.

Fred grabbed her by the shoulders. "Angie, Angie, calm down, remember the captain's my big bro, Charlie and I can help you out there for sure." He smiled soothingly.

"Are you positive, I heard he hates wasting time on little 1st and 2nd years that aren't worth a sickle and can't even catch the quaffle..."

"Yeah…the thing about that one is you aren't worth a sickle…"

Angelina was started to feel a bit lousy until he finished:

"Your priceless Angie, you could beat out anyone who tries out for the position and we all know you show off your talents best when you have the quaffle in possession." He grinned sweetly.

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." Angelina smiled softly.

Fred smiled back a bit humbly. "Well being sweet and sentimental is one of my greater qualities…"

"So…you'll help me improve?" She straightened up.

"Of course! I am, after all, your best mate, and the talented Mr. Weasley." Fred bragged, polishing his nails on his robes.

"Oh Fred, thank you!" She embraced him tightly and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Realizing her actions she stumbled back shyly almost tripping on a rock.

"Well, I'll s-see you la-later." She stuttered and took off towards the castle.

Little did she know, she had left Fred on the grassy pitch smiling softly to himself like some lovesick loon, clutching the place her lips met on his cheek.

* * *

"_**I don't change my mind for anybody, I won't waste my time on just anybody, I won't share my life with **_


End file.
